


Teman

by kenzeira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kau hanya perlu datang padaku kalau kau merasa rumahmu sudah tidak lagi terasa seperti rumah. KuroKen. PrimarySchool!AU. [True Story Challenge]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

            Akhir-akhir ini, frekuensi kedatangan Kenma ke rumah Kuroo meningkat drastis.

            Kuroo ingin bertanya mengapa, tapi ia tahu hal tersebut hanya akan membuat teman masa kecilnya itu bersedih. Lagi pula, ia sudah mengetahui garis besar masalah keluarga Kenma. Kuroo memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya, terlebih menyangkut persoalan yang membuat Kenma tidak betah berada di rumah.

            “Puding stroberi?”

            Kuroo menawarkan. Kenma memandang sejenak sebelum mengangguk lesu. Ia lantas membawa sepiring puding. Mereka menikmatinya bersama-sama sambil menonton acara televisi yang menjemukan.

            “Minggu depan aku akan ikut darmawisata sekolah. Katanya menyenangkan, membuat perkemahan di hutan, menyalakan api unggun saat tengah malam dan tentu saja, menjelajah! Ini akan menjadi pengalaman luar biasa menjelang kelulusan.”

            Kenma berubah murung. “Kau tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersamaku lagi, Kuroo.”

            “Kita bisa melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa saat kau sudah masuk SMP. Hanya satu tahun.”

            Sambil mengunyah puding, bocah yang gemar bermain _game_ tersebut menjawab dengan tatapan mata tak senang. “Bagimu mungkin hanya satu tahun, tapi bagiku bukan cuma _hanya_. Itu waktu yang panjang dan melelahkan. Kau pasti menemukan teman baru yang lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain.”

            Kuroo tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat polos nan jujur Kenma terdengar begitu lucu. Sambil tertawa renyah, ia mengusap kasar puncak kepala tetangga yang sudah seperti adiknya itu dengan penuh sayang. “Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.”

            “Tapi itulah yang terjadi pada Ayah.”

            Kuroo terhenyak.

            “Ayah bosan pada Ibu. Suatu hari kau juga akan bosan padaku.”

            Garpu ditaruh di samping puding yang kini tinggal separuh. Ia membuang napas ketika melihat Kenma memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Persoalan sederhana menjadi begitu kompleks jika disangkut-pautkan dengan masalah keluarga. Kuroo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kenma.

            Barangkali pertengkaran orangtua tidak akan berdampak buruk jika tidak dilakukan di depan anak sendiri. Dari posisi Kuroo, ia bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan dan suara kaca pecah. Sudah tentu hal itu membuat Kenma tertekan.

            “Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita mengerti, Kenma. Setiap tindakan pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Kau hanya perlu datang padaku kalau kau merasa rumahmu sudah tidak lagi terasa seperti rumah. Bukankah kita teman?”

            Kuroo memberikan jawaban terbaik agar Kenma tidak lagi murung dan bersedih. Ia mungkin tidak bisa menawarkan suatu hal yang lebih jauh lagi selain pertemanan, sebab memang demikianlah status hubungan yang mereka jalin selama ini. Tidak ada yang lebih kuat dari itu untuk sekarang.

            “Apa kau akan tetap menemaniku bermain meski kau sudah SMP?”

            Kuroo mengangguk mantap.

            “Apa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku meskipun kau memiliki teman baru?”

            “Tentu saja!”

            Kenma mengulas senyum cerah. Keduanya lantas kembali menikmati puding yang sempat terabaikan, sesekali diselingi percakapan sederhana mengenai _game_ yang baru rilis minggu lalu, kucingnya yang melahirkan, mengomentari pertandingan voli, dan hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas.[]

**11:48 PM – 6 Oktober 2016**


End file.
